


Unexpected

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i love these two, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoRei Drabble about their relationship and how the swim team found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

No one expected it but they were so cute together that no one really question it. As far as how it happened that’s a blur to them also. Just one day they became very aware of the other and everything about them. How they looked climbing out of the pool, the way their smile made hearts beat faster, how caring they were, how nice their lips looked and the urge to kiss them, the realization that if they didn’t move fast someone else would swoop in and get them first. That last one was the final push it took. 

Neither knew how to go about confessing. It was odd seeing as they were friends but not quite the best of friends. So it seemed strange to just suddenly out of the blue confess their affections to the other. They had at first intended to just hold everything inside. Pretend to be content with how things were and never take that chance. All too soon their emotions became too much to handle. When they found themselves alone by chance all it took was a stuttering hesitant confession from Rei and an exuberant tearful reply from Makoto to start their relationship.

As Rei theorized Makoto was very affectionate lover. He adored Rei and practically made it his job to shower Rei with as much love as possible. Kisses before practice, sneaking Rei’s favorites into his bento boxes before lunch, putting small butterfly shaped cards in his locker, and sudden cuddles (the ones where Makoto would drape himself over Rei and bury his face in the younger boys’ hair). Rei made sure to always let Makoto know that it was not all one sided. The young teen would do small things for his senpai also. Dropping the honorifics when they were alone, letting Makoto use his lap as a pillow, finding new sweets for him to try out, reading the older boy stories from his favorite genres, and giving him kisses when they would randomly lag behind the others.

It wasn’t that they didn’t want to tell the others about their relationship it was just they were so caught up in each other that they forgot to mention it. Rei wasn't all that keen to public displays of affection so most of their romantic moments happened behind closed doors. Makoto never complained about it since the Rei behind closed doors was a Rei only he got to see. That made it all the more special and he wasn't willing to share that Rei with anyone. So because of this it came as a shock to the rest of the swim team when Haruka opened the door to their locker room to find Rei pinned under Makoto as they kissed deeply. They were so far gone in the moment they hadn’t even noticed their newly gained audience. It wasn’t until Rei opened his eyes slightly to look at Makoto did he notice their friends in the doorway. He let out a startled sound and Makoto spun around to see everyone else staring at them with varying expressions. Shock, Confusion, and pure glee. There was long silence as everyone stood in place unsure of what to say at the moment. Oddly enough it was Makoto who broke the silence blushing and saying only one word to them.

“Surprise.”


End file.
